Somos solo luz
by Mayra Rousseau
Summary: Toda persona necesita un haz de luz en un momento u otro. Cuando te sientes perdido necesitas la luz de un faro para guiarte. Y esa luz suele emanar de alguien.


Disclaimer: Divergente salió de la cabecita de Veronica Roth.

Aviso: Este fic iba a participar en el reto "Parejas al azar", del foro "El triángulo, donde tres están unidos". Era para el mes de marzo y no llegué a tiempo. Además, no llego al mínimo de palabras (creo). Pero quería terminarlo de un modo u otro.

* * *

Tobias abre los ojos al despertarse. Últimamente ha estado levantándose temprano, sin ninguna explicación, pero sabe que hoy se ha despertado al mediodía. La luz entraría por la ventana de otro modo si fuese más temprano, alargando las sombras de los muebles por el suelo de la habitación; pero prácticamente ahora no hay sombras.

Permanece tumbado cuando estira los brazos y la espalda, por debajo de la fina sábana. ¿Quién iba a decir que esta primavera iba a ser tan cálida? Se tumba de lado y observa la figura que yace al otro lado de la cama. Christina duerme como sólo ella puede dormir: boca abajo, un brazo perdido debajo de la almohada, el otro colgando del colchón y las piernas cruzadas de forma extraña. Solamente ella puede dormir con esas posturas tan raras y extravagantes. Tobias le aparta el pelo de la cara con delicadeza. Christina ha cambiado, ahora tiene 24, tiene una apariencia más madura y ha dejado que el pelo le llegue sobre los hombros, formando una cortina oscura y abundante. Quizá se lo corte pronto, nunca se sabe con ella.

Se pregunta si tendrá algún rastro de anoche, la última vez que salieron con Zeke, Shauna y los demás fue él el que terminó pasándose de la raya. Culpa del Otra ronda de chupitos, chicos. Invito yo de Zeke. Inmediatamente lo descarta, no bebieron tanto, es solo que Christina no es una persona madrugadora.

Se desliza con cuidado por el colchón hasta llegar al borde y bajarse de la cama. Camina sigilosamente descalzo hasta la cocina. A veces se sorprende pensando en lo extraño que le resulta que Christina se quede a dormir de vez en cuando —que últimamente suele ser con mucha frecuencia—, o ella lo acoja en su propio apartamento. Si alguien le hubiese dicho a los dieciocho años que aquella trasladada de Verdad y él terminarían manteniendo una relación años después, quizá hubiese arrojado al pobre tipo a las profundidades del Abismo.

Enciende los fogones y se prepara algo para desayunar. Puede que vaya a comer en un par de horas, pero ahora se muere de hambre. Apaga la cocina cuando ya tiene preparados unos huevos con abundante beicon. Coge una botella de zumo de la nevera y se encamina hacia la mesa de la sala de estar. Se sienta en el sofá y ataca el desayuno.

Se ha terminado uno de los huevos y la mitad del beicon cuando oye unos pasos retumbando por el pasillo. Christina se materializa descalza y vistiendo la camiseta de Tobias que suele utilizar cuando se queda a dormir en su casa.

—Buenos días. —Saluda acercándose.

—Hola.

Christina se deja caer en el sofá a su lado y coge un pedazo de beicon con los dedos.

—Podrías coger tu propio desayuno. La cocina está justo al lado.

—No creo que vayas a enfadarte conmigo si te robo un poco.

Christina le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla, haciendo que él sonría. Tobias le alcanza el plato cuando la ve estirar el brazo para coger más.

—¿Ves? No te has enfadado. —Sonríe.

—Mientras me dejes un poco de mi desayuno.

—Pues será mejor que comas deprisa.

Tobias posa una mano en la espalda baja de Christina por debajo de su camiseta. Y se da cuenta que fueron momentos como eso los que los hicieron seguir adelante a ambos.

* * *

Disclaimer 2: El título viene de la canción Solo luz, de Funambulista.

Disclaimer 3: El summary pasó volando por mi cabeza cuando escuchaba esa canción a las dos y pico de la mañana. Y me acordé del fic a medias. Me puse a terminarlo de inmediato.

Disclaimer 4: Con este pairing chincho mucho a una amiga.

Disclaimer 5: Que bien sienta volver a escribir después de 4 meses (casi cinco) sin hacerlo.


End file.
